L'ange déchu
by Pikagome
Summary: Découvrez le passé d'Elsmera Lavandia, membre de l'Enclave des Reflets, de ses débuts chez les séraphins jusqu'à une révélation qui a changé sa vie du tout au tout. OS. Suite de cette histoire envisageable dans un autre OS.


L'ange déchu :

Jeune humaine issue du Promontoire Divin, Elsmera Lavandia a été élevé dans une famille modeste. Son père forgeron lui a très tôt appris la conception d'arme et d'armure. Le martelage intensif et répété des morceaux de métal encore vif, ainsi que l'affûtage et le polissage des armes permirent à la jeune fille de s'endurcir le corps et l'esprit, même si son corps restait plutôt frêle en apparence. A côté de cela, sa mère qui travaillait chez une tisserande s'occuper de sa sœur cadette, Lisanna Lavandia. Les deux sœurs étaient très différentes. Elsmera était franche et droite, prête à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin. Lisanna elle était une très belle demoiselle qui savait très bien se mettre en valeur et en user pour obtenir ce qu'elle souhaite. Même si elles avaient des caractères différents et que l'aînée était loin d'être dupe concernant le côté manipulateur de sa sœur, Elsmera était protectrice envers elle.

L'année de ses 18 ans, le père d'Elsmera l'envoya livrer des épées et des boucliers à la garnison de Shaemoor. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que le village serait attaqué le jour même par les centaures. Entre les cris de peur des villageois et les cris de guerre des centaures, le chaos régnait dans le village. Lorsque deux centaures chargèrent dans la direction d'Elsmera, le cheval qui tirait la cargaison d'armes s'emballa et partit à tout allure pour fuir la menace qui venait. La jeune femme resta plusieurs secondes immobile, envahie par la peur, ses jambes refusaient de bouger. Armés de lances, les deux centaures se rapprochaient dangereusement d'elle à vive allure. Au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à l'empaler, son corps se mit de lui même en action, lui faisant esquiver en avant les piques qui auraient du lui être fatal.

Surpris qu'une frêle humaine ait pu les éviter, les centaures firent demi-tour et la chargèrent de nouveau. Réalisant à peine ce qui venait de se produire, les yeux lavande de la jeune femme croisèrent ceux empli de rage des deux centaures. Comprenant le sort qu'ils voulaient lui donner, elle se releva et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, même si elle n'ignorait pas être beaucoup moins rapide que ses opposants. Arrivant au niveau de l'auberge, elle vit plusieurs séraphins qui avaient déjà bandé leur arc en direction de ses poursuivants. Elle entendit alors le sifflement des flèches passant juste à côté d'elle pour se loger dans le corps des hommes chevaux, qui gémirent de douleur, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol dans un bruit métallique.

Un des séraphins l'entraîna vers l'entrée de l'auberge, avant d'être transpercé à son tour par une flèche en plein dans la gorge. Elle vit l'homme s'étouffer avec son propre sang et s'effondrer à ses côtés. Sous le choc de ce spectacle macabre, le cri d'un enfant la sortie de sa catatonie. Un des centaures s'était emparé d'un enfant et s'enfuyait avec lui sous le bras. Les autres soldats étaient occupés à défendre comme ils le pouvaient le seul refuge des villageois, ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque de laisser une ouverture dans leur maigre défense et de causer la mort des innocents qui s'étaient réfugiés dans l'auberge. Prise d'un sentiment puissant de révolte et d'injustice, Elsmera se saisit de l'épée et du bouclier de l'ancien séraphin et se lança à la poursuite de l'animal.

Elle donna tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour le rattraper, mais il allait trop vite pour elle. Le poids de ses armes la ralentissant, particulièrement le bouclier, elle poussa un puissant cri, qui interrompit plusieurs combattants adverses et fit s'arrêter celui qu'elle poursuivait. Et avec une force surhumaine qu'elle ignorait posséder, elle lança son bouclier sur le centaure ce qui eu le mérite de l'assommer un instant. Elle profita de ces quelques secondes pour se rapprocher autant que possible, mais elle était encore trop loin que le centaure reprenait ses esprits. C'est alors qu'un marteau le renversa brutalement et que l'enfant se retrouva dans les bras d'un homme portant l'uniforme d'un gradé des séraphins.

\- Suivez-moi ! Lui ordonna-t-il avant de pénétrer dans la garnison.

Impressionnée par ce qu'il venait de faire, elle ne mit pourtant pas longtemps à le rejoindre. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle vit l'homme confier l'enfant à un autre garde et lui dire de l'emmener à l'abri dans une des pièces plus sécurisés de la garnison. Puis il se tourna vers elle.

\- Jolie lancé de bouclier, vous pouvez encore vous battre ? Lui fit-il en souriant, malgré que le danger les guette.

Elsmera hôcha de la tête pour lui répondre. Il sourit une nouvelle fois. Il fallait avouer qu'il avait été impressionner de voir cette demoiselle qui n'avait pas une carrure imposante lancer de cette façon son bouclier sur l'ennemi, surtout avec cette force. Il avait vu en elle un potentiel caché, c'est pourquoi il comptait bien faire usage de ses bras en plus pour la bataille en cours.

\- Vous savez utiliser un arc ?

\- Pas vraiment… avoua la jeune femme.

\- Dans ce cas vous aiderez les blessés à se mettre à l'abri, sans pour autant vous mettre en danger. Vous voulez bien ?

Elle hésita à lui dire oui. Elle n'était qu'une simple apprenti forgeronne, pas un soldat. Elle n'avait appris que le béaba du maniement de l'épée avec son père. Elle ne connaissait rien de la stratégie militaire ou des combats, à part ce qu'elle venait de découvrir aujourd'hui et ça lui faisait peur. Mais elle avait aussi l'occasion de faire quelque chose pour aider et protéger les autres et cet argument à lui seul suffit à la convaincre.

Durant cette dure bataille, elle remplit le rôle qu'on lui avait donné. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir en faire plus, être capable de mieux se battre pour soutenir plus en avant les soldats, mais elle n'était qu'une apprentie, alors elle obéit et ne fit rien qui risquait de lui coûter la vie. Même lorsque qu'un chaman fit son apparition et qu'il invoqua deux immenses mains de pierre. Même lorsqu'elle vit bon nombre de soldats dirigés par l'homme au marteau charger l'invocation pour la neutraliser. Mais lorsque que les mains explosèrent, elle se précipita hors de la garnison pour secourir le plus d'hommes possible, à commencer par celui au marteau.

Par la suite, elle apprit que l'homme en question n'était autre que le commandant Aegür, celui qu'on surnommait désormais le Pourfendeur de Centaures. Ayant une certaine admiration pour l'héroïsme et la maîtrise dont il avait fait preuve, elle décida de s'enrôler chez les séraphins.

Sa décision avait quelque peu attristé son père qui rêvait qu'elle reprenne un jour sa succession. Sa mère semblait s'inquiéter beaucoup pour son futur. La vie d'un séraphin était loin d'être facile et sans dangers. Lisanna fit mine de pleurer devant leurs parents, mais le choix de sa sœur ne la surpris guère, Elsmera avait toujours eu à ses yeux ce rôle de protecteur, de gardien des autres. Et puis, que sa sœur côtoie pas mal d'hommes qui plus est des soldats était quelque chose de très intéressant et de profitable pour la jeune envoûteuse.

Lors de son entraînement de séraphin, Elsmera révéla une force inattendu capable de rivaliser avec des hommes beaucoup plus costauds qu'elle. La rumeur qu'elle était à moitié humaine, à moitié norn courut même parmi les autres jeunes séraphins. Elle fut vite démenti, mais sa grande force ne s'expliquait toujours pas. Certains anciens séraphins parlèrent d'un don des dieux, d'autres préférés rester méfiants. Sa force aidant, mais ne faisant pas tout, son esprit lui aussi était bien développé, cependant les interrogations sur ses « dons naturels » freinèrent son ascension parmi les séraphins.

Lasse des petites missions de routine qu'on lui confiait, elle entreprit de mener seule quelques enquêtes sur les séparatistes pour soutenir la Reine. Cependant, quand cela concerne les séparatistes, il est très souvent préférable de ne pas être seule et d'avoir quelques contacts. Ceci elle le compris très vite quand plusieurs « accidents » manquèrent de peu de la tuer elle ou un de ses proches. Ne pouvant prendre le risque qu'un des siens soit blessé, elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'arrêter ses enquêtes.

Tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'à ce qu'une certaine « Capuche » entre en contact avec elle. La jeune femme avait tout d'un assassin, son silence mortel, sa présence quasiment indétectable et ses dagues au tranchant redoutable. Elles travaillèrent ensemble le plus discrètement possible et apparemment sous les instructions d'un protecteur anonyme de la couronne. Leurs personnalités semblant très bien coller, les deux femmes s'entendaient bien et formèrent un duo efficace. Leur collaboration fut décisive, car elle permit de dévoiler au grand jour qu'un des nobles de la cour en avait après la Reine.

Une fois que l'homme fut arrêté, Elsmera apprit que les lettres qu'elle recevait par le biais de Capuche lui venait de la Comtesse Anise, une noble fidèle à la Reine Jennah. Cette dernière eut des échos de ce que la séraphine avait fait pour elle et s'arrangea pour qu'elle obtienne le rang de lieutenant, ainsi qu'une mutation dans un endroit certes difficile, mais où ses dons seraient appréciés.

La guerrière quitta donc le Promontoire Divin pour rejoindre Noirfaucon où elle était désormais lieutenant sous les ordres de la commandante Alita Lawrence, chef des Anges Déchus. Sa supérieur remarqua vite les aptitudes hors normes qu'elle possédait, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait vécu avec les séraphins du promontoire, chez les anges déchus Elsmera était perçue comme la personne à avoir dans son escouade. Elle était admirée, acceptée et respectée. Elle devint même proche de la commandante qui finit par la considérer comme sa fille.

Lutter contre les séparatistes au coeur de la cité était désormais le quotidien de la jeune femme. La cohabitation avec la garde d'Ebon n'était pas toujours facile, mais dans l'ensemble les anges et la garde s'en sortaient relativement bien pour maintenir un semblant de calme à Noirfaucon. Mais le coeur des séparatistes était toujours là, à l'affût de la moindre opportunité.

Opportunité qu'ils trouvèrent dans l'arrivé aux Champs de Ruine d'un ambassadeur charr, le grand Fracacier. La réunion devait avoir lieu au Point Culminant, c'est pourquoi les anges et les gardes d'Ebon s'étaient répartis dans toutes la zone de la Couronne du guerrier. La garde d'Ebon devait rester dans le camp de la délégation de Noirfaucon, sans jamais aller dans le camp de la délégation des Légions. Les anges eux pouvaient se poster à d'autres endroit, mais devaient toutes fois rester très discrets et surtout ne pas trop s'approcher du camp charr sous peine de graves conséquences politiques.

Alita et Elsmera, furent autorisées en tant que gardes du corps à aller au Point Culminant afin de protéger le ministre Duran d'une éventuelle attaque. Cependant, elles devaient rester à une certaine distance, car elles n'étaient là que pour la garde. La commandante s'adressa à son lieutenant.

\- Lieutenant, je vais rester près du ministre, j'aimerais que vous fassiez un tour de la tente pour repérer une possible menace.

\- Bien mon commandant, répondit aussitôt la jeune guerrière.

\- Faites attention à vous, rajouta sa supérieur avant qu'elle ne parte.

Elle lui répondit par un petit geste de la main accompagné d'un sourire qui lui signifiait que tout irait bien. Elsmera commença alors son inspection. Elle remarqua que chaque représentant charr étaient bien équipés côté armure et armes, contrairement aux représentants humains, à l'exception des représentants hauts gradés de la garde d'Ebon. Autour de la tente, plusieurs patrouilles circulaient, chacune composée d'un charr d'une des légions et d'un humain de la garde d'Ebon. Les anges étaient placés sur des hauteurs alentours et près des lieux d'où pourrait venir une possible attaque.

Les yeux lavande d'Elsmera se reportèrent vers l'intérieur de la tente où elle vit deux charrs non loin de sa commandante. L'un d'eux était assez imposant. Son pelage était blanc, avec une crinière noire. Il portait une armure majoritairement noire avec un peu de blanc, accompagné d'un immense espadon d'un blanc éblouissant. Il devait sûrement être là pour protéger l'ambassadeur Fracacier. Elle ne serait dire quoi, mais quelque chose en lui dérangeait la jeune femme. Un sentiment étrange de familiarité, alors que jamais elle ne l'avait rencontré auparavant, elle en était sûre.

Sentant son regard sur lui, le charr en question posa ses yeux sur elle. Il la détailla longuement et sa mine devint soudainement plus triste. Son compagnon à ses côtés remarqua son changement d'expression et regarda à son tour Elsmera.

\- Ça va pas chef ? Un soucis avec cette humaine ?

\- Non tout va bien Raven, rassura-t-il rapidement le jeune charr. Reste vigilant.

Comme si ses deux mots étaient annonciateurs du pire, juste après qu'ils furent prononcés, des flèches enflammées se logèrent dans le sommet de la tente et y mirent le feu. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, des explosions retentirent en provenance des deux camps en bas de la colline. Aussitôt , Elsmera rejoingnit sa commandante qui collait désormais le ministre Duran de près, prête à le protéger de tous les dangers. Les deux charrs firent de même avec l'ambassadeur Fracacier. Ainsi les deux politiciens se retrouvèrent gardés par deux charrs et deux humaines. Un ingénieur charr utilisa un de ses gadgets pour éteindre comme il le pouvait le départ de feu. Le danger était palpable, toutes fois, les quatre garde du corps ne bougèrent pas, ignorant ce qu'il se passait.

Un membre de la garde d'Ebon qui se tenait l'épaule en sang débarqua en courant et cria qu'ils subissaient une attaque simultanée des séparatistes et de la légion de la flamme. Les nobles et représentants humains commencèrent à paniquer, contrairement à leurs homologues charrs qui resserrèrent leurs prises sur la garde de leurs armes. Les membres de la légions commencèrent à s'organiser pour évacuer les leurs. La garde d'Ebon fit de même avec les humains qui furent un peu plus dur à calmer.

\- Ministre Duran, nous devons vous évacuer des lieux au plus vite, l'informa la commandante Alita.

\- Il en est de même pour vous ambassadeur Fracacier, intervint le grand charr au pelage blanc en échangeant un regard avec la plus gradé des deux femmes.

Les deux politiciens ne dirent rien et s'en remirent à leur gardes du corps, sachant qu'ils étaient leurs meilleures chances de survie.

\- Mais nous ne pouvons pas retourner au camp chef…

\- Il y a un bivouac un peu plus à l'ouest, il y a peu de gardes, mais c'est toujours une bonne solution de repli commandant, se permit d'intervenir Elsmera.

Alita acquiesca de la tête et s'adressa au charr blanc.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Nous pouvons aller jusqu'au bivouac pour l'instant et en fonction rejoindre le perchoir de la sentinelle qui se trouve également à l'ouest, mais un peu plus loin et légèrement plus au nord, dit-il avec un grand calme.

\- Faisons donc cela. Lieutenant vous passer devant, je couvrirais nos arrières.

La jeune femme acquiesca sans rien dire.

\- Raven je compte sur toi pour empêcher ces vermisseaux de nous suivre.

\- Compte sur moi, répondit le jeune charr qui semblait impatient d'en découdre.

Leur petit cortège sortie de la tente par l'ouest, avec en tête le lieutenant Lavandia ainsi que le plus grand des deux charrs, suivi du ministre et de l'ambassadeur et Raven et la commandante Lawrence fermaient la marche. Ils ne furent guère surpris de voir un groupe de cinq séparatistes leur foncer dessus dès qu'ils eurent mis un pieds dehors. En parfaite synchronisation Elsmera et le charr à ses côtés sortir leurs armes, prêt à se frayer un passage à coup de lame entre leurs ennemis. Elsmera souffla dans son cor de guerre pour augmenter sa vitesse ainsi que celle de ses compagnons d'infortune, puis en une rotation d'épée, elle désarma deux séparatistes qui tentèrent de se jetter sur elle. Elle en repoussa un d'un coup de botte avant de pourfendre. Avec son espadon le charr parvint à mettre K.O. les trois ennemis restant.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, subissant plusieurs vagues, aussi bien devant que de derrière. Chacun s'en sortie sans égratignures, sauf pour le ministre qui en courant avait trébuché et s'était tordu la cheville. Fracacier prit l'initiative de soutenir son homologue par l'épaule pour avancer et ils finirent par arriver jusqu'à l'entrée du bivouac. Le caporal Vaughan était là comme toujours, accompagné du soldat Grevath et de son arc, prêt à décocher une flèche au moindre signe d'un ennemi. La seule chose inhabituel était la barricade improvisée qu'ils avaient installés. Reconnaissant la commandante des Anges Déchus, le caporal les informa de la situation au bivouac.

\- D'autres dignitaires sont déjà arrivés ici, nous avons installé rapidement un petit coin pour les blesser, mais nous n'avons que peu de ressource ici, les informa-t-il.

Il les invita vivement à entrer dans le bivouac, leur indiquant le coin prévu pour les blesser, afin qu'ils puissent faire quelque chose pour soulager temporairement le ministre. Ils restèrent sur leur garde, car ils étaient toujours proche du lieu de l'attaque.

Plusieurs Anges Déchus les rejoignirent peu après pour les informer que l'alliance de circonstances des humains et des charrs avait eu raison du double assaut. Les morts étaient moins nombreux que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient tous, par contre il y avait beaucoup de blessés à gérer.

Les deux races s'organisèrent ensemble pour réparer et récupérer ce qu'il pouvait l'être de leurs anciens camps et au final formèrent un unique camp où tous devaient cohabiter et se soutenir temporairement. Une fois que les choses furent un peu plus claires et calmes, Duran et Fracacier firent un discours commun pour féliciter et remercier chacun pour le courage et la solidarité dont ils avaient tous fait preuve. Ce n'était peut-être pas un grand pas pour la paix entre les humains et les charrs, mais c'était tout de même un pas de fait et chacun ici en avait été le témoin.

Le soir qui suivi, Elsmera était assise autour d'un petit feu de camp isolé, perdu dans ses pensées, quand le charr blanc vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il ne dit rien, son regard se perdant à son tour dans les flammes. Plusieurs minutes passèrent où l'on entendait seulement le crépitement du feu.

\- Vous ne vous battez pas trop mal, finit-il par dire.

La jeune femme ne réagit pas de suite, n'ayant toujours pas remarqué la présence du charr. Elle le regarda avec étonnement avant de lui répondre.

\- Pour une humaine ?

Sa réponse fit sourire le charr, mais son regard devint plus triste.

\- Vous ne vous battez pas trop mal tout court.

Le silence retomba entre eux. Elsmera ne savait que dire, le charr lui cherchait ses mots.

\- Vous vous battez bien, mais… il vous manque quelque chose.

Elsmera fronça les sourcils et le regarda avec attention, attendant qu'il continue, ce qu'il ne fit pas et changea plutôt de sujet.

\- Je suis Eiko Archyton et vous ? Dit-il simplement.

Son comportement la rendait perplexe et se sentiment de familiarité avec lui se fit sentir une nouvelle fois. Pourtant elle ne le connaissait pas avant aujourd'hui. Troublée, elle finti par lui répondre.

\- Elsmera Lavandia. Est-ce qu'on… est-ce qu'on s'est déjà rencontré ? Enfin.. avant aujourd'hui ?

Eiko lui sourit de nouveau avec tristesse.

\- Non, c'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons… et j'aimerais vous offrir quelque chose.

Il se redressa, attrapa quelque chose d'invisible dans son dos et fit un petite grimace avant de tendre une plume noire à Elmsera qui l'avait regardé faire étonnement. Ses yeux lavande sur la plume, son esprit s'embrumait de questions. Toutefois, son bras et sa main bougèrent d'eux-même pour récupérer la plume du charr.

\- J'aimerais que vous la gardiez jusqu'à ce que vous retrouviez ce qu'il vous manque.

Il partit ensuite sans lui laisser le temps de poser des questions. Le regard de la jeune femme resta figé dans le vide pendant de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne sente la fatigue la saisir.

Elle se dirigea donc vers la couche qui lui était réservée et se laissa emporter par les bras de Morphé, la plume du charr toujours dans sa main.

Cette nuit là fut pour elle le début d'une longue série de nuits mouvementées et animées par des souvenirs d'un autre temps. Cette première nuit de tourments lui révéla d'où lui venait se sentiment de vide constant qui l'habitait et auquel elle avait fini par s'habituer. Elle lui permit de comprendre pourquoi elle possédait ces fameux dons. Elle n'avait que des images floues, des souvenirs lointains d'une autre vie. Une vie où elle était au-dessus de tout, simple témoin de l'évolution de la Tyrie. Une vie paisible où elle était elle, un ange aux ailes blanches.


End file.
